It is desirable to provide a low cost easel which is convertible between a flat shipping/storage position and a free-standing upright position in which it can suspend and support a generally flat display item.
It is also desirable that the easel be capable of supporting display items of different thicknesses, such as an open book, brochures or cards.
It is the objective of the present invention to provide an easel that meets these objectives.